


doorway

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [26]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, eddie becomes progressively more submissive because i live to break him, eddie is underage, im sorry my son, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something going on between Sally and Hollis; Eddie wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that there had to be something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence. It serves no other purpose than to fulfill my own sick fantasies.

There was something going on between Sally and Hollis; Eddie wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that there had to be something. He was observant for his age, and he watched the way everyone interacted closely, particularly the way people interacted with Sally, because he was madly in love with her- or at least, the closest thing he had ever been in his sixteen years of life- and liked to keep an eye on the competition.

Hollis had never seemed like real competition before. The guy clearly had a thing for Sally, but he seemed like such a loser that Eddie didn't think he would ever have anything to worry about where he was concerned. He would likely never get the nerve to make a move on her, and even if he did, there was no way a girl like her would go for a guy like _that_. So when he began to notice a shift in their interactions, he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Sally had always been a flirt, so when she stopped winking at Hollis when they spoke, stopped touching his arm and standing too close to him just to see him blush, Eddie knew that something was up, and when Hollis began keeping his distance from her and didn't take any excuse he could find to talk to her, that only confirmed Eddie's suspicions. There was something going on between them, and he knew that it meant that they either suddenly hated each other or that they were fucking. He sincerely hoped that it was the former.

But, as luck would have it, he got to find out that it was the latter in the worst- or maybe the best- possible way. He was back from his patrol early and he could hear something, and he was exactly the type to go listening at doors, and so he went to investigate, and once he could make out voices, he could tell that it was Hollis and Sally. She giggled, and Hollis gave a low chuckle.

“We have any more time?” she asked.

“It'll be a while before anyone gets back,” he replied. There was a brief silence before something that sounded a hell of a lot like a kiss, and then he continued, “Let me make the most of it.”

“Jesus, Hollis, you're so cheesy,” said Sally, but she didn't sound like she minded at all, and Eddie felt like his heart was breaking because he knew exactly what was going on on the other side of that door even before he looked through the crack. And there they were, Hollis standing as he had Sally laid down on a table, with their clothes abandoned on the floor.

Hollis fucking Mason, the goddamn  _Nite Owl_ , had managed to get Sally Jupiter before anyone else. Eddie had lost the girl of his dreams to  _Hollis_ , and now he was watching them fuck. Sally's back arched against the table as Hollis began to jerk his hips into her, and she let out a moan that sent a shiver down Eddie's spine. He didn't want to see this, he would never in a million years want to see something like this, but he was young and perpetually horny, and after hearing her make a noise like that, it was no wonder he felt himself getting hard.

That was when he turned and fled, deciding that he wouldn't bother checking in about his patrol. Captain Metropolis would just have to learn to deal with it, and maybe when he was done he could ask his boyfriend to help him remove that stick from his ass. Eddie wasn't sticking around here any longer than he had to, and the walk to his hole in the wall apartment seemed to take twice as long as usual tonight. By the time he had his boots off and had thrown himself into bed without bothering to remove the rest of his costume, he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling.

Part of him wanted to burst into tears like some fucking sissy, but he was a man and he didn't cry, not anymore, and he wasn't going to let anyone get to him like that, not even Sally. Besides, there was another part of him who couldn't stop thinking about the way she'd looked at Hollis and the way he'd looked back at her, and the noises she had made and the arch of her back and the motion of Hollis' hips, and before Eddie knew what he was doing, he was peeling off his gloves and throwing them to the side before discarding his belt.

He had his hand wrapped around his cock in no time and he made a starved little noise that caused him to blush even though there was no one around to hear him. It was so fucked up that this was getting him so hot, that seeing some other guy fuck Sally was turning him on so much, but he couldn't help it. He had always been a little fucked up, and right now he felt like he would probably explode if he didn't do something about this.

Arching his own back, just like she did, he tipped his head back into his pillow and moaned softly, working his hand up and down. His breaths were coming short and sharp and labored, his face was growing hot, and he couldn't think about anything except Hollis fucking Sally, filling in the blanks in his mind as he imagined how they got into such a position and how the situation had ended. So many nights had been spent fantasizing about Sally like this, but he had never imagined her with another man before, and he had never expected it to feel quite like this.

Eddie caught sight of his reflection in the window, his face flushed and his lips parted with his hand around his cock, and he had left his goddamn mask on, and what a sight the Comedian was like that. He bit his lip and looked away just as he came, realizing a little too late that he was aimed at his stomach. Now he had to worry about cleaning his costume, on top of everything else, but for the time being, he just wanted to lay there and catch his breath.

Eddie wished he hadn't caught the two of them together, because he didn't want to have his heart broken like that and he didn't want to know the gritty details of what went on between Hollis and Sally, but he also wished he hadn't caught them because he had never wanted to be forced to figure out the sort of effect something like that would have on him. He'd never felt anything quite like that before, and even though he felt more fucked up than he knew how to describe, it was still the best he'd ever had, and if he didn't stop thinking about them soon, he knew he would be back at it again.

~X~

It was all he could think about the next day, and the day after that, and so on and so forth, and no matter how he tried to forget about it, he couldn't. He couldn't even  _look_ at either of them without his cheeks going red and his mind wandering to places he didn't trust himself to go in public, and if he'd thought he'd had issues with sleeping before, it was nothing compared to what he was going through now, and he wasn't sure what was worse- his fantasies when he was awake, or the dreams that took over whenever he managed to fall asleep.

The second time he caught them, he had convinced himself that it was a coincidence, but he knew better; he knew that he had been trying to for a few days and that he had finally lucked out, and this time, he watched them for a lot longer, his hand down his pants and his teeth clamped down on his lip to keep himself quiet. And the third time he caught them together, it was the exact same situation, until he had figured out their patterns, creeping outside the door and watching them until he remembered to be afraid of being caught and fled to finish the job at home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've got even more self-indulgence. God, I am filthy, send help.

“Do you want to hear something funny?” asked Sally.

“What?” asked Hollis.

“You have to promise not to get upset,” she replied. “Even if you want to, you have to promise not to get upset, no matter what.”

“What is it?” he asked again.

“You have to _promise_!”

“Okay, okay, I promise,” he said. “But, please, just tell me what it is.”

“Sometimes, when we skip out on patrol, Eddie comes back early and watches us from a crack in the doorway,” she said, giggling like it was the best joke in the world. Hollis did not share that sentiment in the slightest.

“He does _what_?”

“You promised you wouldn't get upset!”

“But...but, Sal, that's expecting a little too much out of me when the kid's....” He shuddered. “I feel kind of exposed now, don't you?”

“He don't mean anything by it,” she replied, “and it's kind of cute when you think about it.”

“When I think about the Comedian, 'cute' doesn't exactly come to mind.”

“The poor kid is just lonely,” said Sally. “He's lonely, and he gets his kicks from watching us because he doesn't have anyone of his own. And _I_ happen to like the extra attention.”

Of course she did. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise, and maybe it didn't, but what  _did_ come as a surprise was the way Hollis felt when he really thought about it, which was not as unpleasant as he had initially thought. He wanted to feel violated and he wanted to haul off and find Eddie and deck him for doing something like that, but the only thing he felt was  _weird_ , and he really just wanted to see what happened if he were actually aware while Eddie was watching them.  
“I do feel bad for him,” Sally continued, when Hollis didn't say anything. “Sometimes I think maybe we should let the poor thing have a little fun with us too. We could get a little payback for him watching us all the time, and then play with him and see where it goes from there.”

“With Eddie?” He shook his head. “There's no way...I mean, how would that even work? I couldn't...”

“He really isn't so bad deep down, at least not once you get to know him. He does _try_ , at least. Besides,” said Sally, giving a little pout, “I always wanted to try something with two men. I always thought it would be _so_ much fun.”

Hollis opened his mouth to argue, he really did, but he had never been much good at saying no to Sally, and she kept pouting until he had no choice but to say, “I guess there's no harm in trying.”

She squealed and gave him a kiss before saying, “Thank you!” He really did think anything was worth putting that smile on her face, and it was easier to convince himself that his curiosity had nothing to do with it if he blamed it all on trying to keep Sally happy.

~X~

They were at it again, and Eddie could hardly believe that his luck had held out for this long. Soon, he would leave, committing these images to memory so that he could finish himself off properly at home, but for now he was enjoying the show as Hollis fucked Sally against the table, their moans filling the room and making him shiver with pleasure again and again.

He stepped back when he knew that he had been there for long enough, and turned to leave, and that was when Sally's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. “Leaving so soon, Eddie?” she asked. Frozen, he felt horror wash over him as he listened to her laugh, and knew that the joke was on him this time.

“Come on,” said Sally, “don't run away on us or anything. Come in here and have a little _fun_ , why don't you?” There wasn't anything menacing in her tone, but he still felt a little bit terrified. He was sure he could take Hollis in a fight if he needed to, but even a scolding from Sally seemed like more than his poor heart could take. If only he had walked away the second time he caught them, if only he hadn't gotten so addicted to watching them together!

But he couldn't bring himself to run away now, and he turned back toward the room, opening the door and walking in. They had separated and were standing side by side, watching him as he came in, and he did what he could not to stare directly at either of them. Particularly not at Hollis, and he did his damnedest not to try to draw any comparisons.

“I'm sure you think you were being pretty sneaky,” said Sally, “but I've known you were watching us for a while.” Eddie couldn't think of anything to say, hanging his head in shame. “I like that,” she continued, and he looked back up at her in surprise. “I think it's adorable that you find us that entertaining. But it's a little unfair, don't you think?”

Unsure of how else to reply, Eddie simply nodded. Sally grinned and went on, “That's right it is. So I think it's time  _you_ do a little something for  _us_ . I've seen the way you touch yourself while you watch us. How about you do that for us right now?”

“But, Sally-!” he protested, feeling himself go red in the face at the thought of it. He couldn't do something like _that_ , not even for her! Or could he? Remembering the time he'd seen his own reflection, remembering the desperate look on his face, he felt himself twitch. He hadn't wanted to admit it at the time, but he'd felt humiliated to see himself like that and he'd loved it, and now Sally would see that? It was enough to make him squirm in anticipation, and he tried to ignore the fact that knowing that Hollis would be watching as well thrilled him just as much.

“Oh, please, Eddie. You _do_ owe us, after all,” she said, and she gave him a smile and that was all it took. He pulled off one of his gloves, shoving it in his pocket, before he unfastened his pants and took out his cock, blushing hard as he looked away and wrapped his hand around it. A quiet moan escaped at the contact, and his blush deepened.

“Look at him, Hollis,” she said. “Look how hard he already is! I told you he was a little pervert, didn't I?”

“Sure did, Sal.”

Eddie wasn't sure if he was pissed off or aroused by the way they were talking to them, or maybe it was a little bit of both. All he knew was that he needed this, and he needed this bad, and he closed his eyes as he began to stroke himself, his lips parting and his breathing growing labored. God, he really,  _really_ needed this, and he imagined how he must look to them now.

His hair would be a mess; he had been sweating before and he was sweating now, and he ran his free hand through it, feeling the way it stuck up a little now that the hold of his pomade had loosened. His face would be flushed, his mouth gaping open in his desperation, and something about the fact that he was still in his costume only made it all the more embarrassing. Something about knowing that he was doing all of this  _as_ the Comedian only made him feel more pathetic, and he whimpered.

Eddie tipped his head back slightly and he knew that he was already much too close. He had put no thought into cleanup but, really, they had made him do this and it was there problem and all he could think about right now was trying to last a little bit longer anyway. It was going to look even more pathetic that it only took him a few minutes, but he had had a lot of buildup in the hallway, and he couldn't stop thinking about them fucking or the fact that they were watching him, and before he could stop himself, he was there and he let out a strangled cry as he came right in front of them.

“Well, _that_ was quick,” said Sally, not exactly sounding disappointed, but she did laugh, and Eddie felt like he was going to die of humiliation. The problem was, he wasn't sure it was such a bad thing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it got too long so I had to split it.

“Shut up,” he snapped, because he felt like he should at least pretend to be angry. Eddie didn't want to make it so obvious that he liked the way she made fun of him, but Sally had a look in her eyes that told him that she already knew. She had that air about her, that always made it seem like she knew you better than you knew yourself, and Eddie would have given just about anything for that level of confidence. He could fake it when he needed to, most of the time, but he had never been on her level.

“Don't be so sensitive, Eddie,” she practically cooed, “we're just having fun, after all. Me and Hollis want to play with you a lot more, isn't that right?”

Hollis had the decency to blush, to look ashamed because of how damn queer this made him look, but he did nod and say, “That's right.” He looked like he would have agreed with anything Sally said at that moment, but Eddie had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be looking at Hollis at all, but now that he had started, it was kind of hard to look away.

He wasn't queer, no matter what the situation may suggest, and so he had never spent this much time in a room with a naked man. Hollis was, infuriatingly enough, incredibly pleasant to look at- but Eddie wouldn't admit it because he wasn't like that, damn it- and even more infuriating was the fact that, if Eddie _were_ to draw comparisons, Hollis would have him beat in some departments. Looking at him while he fucked Sally and just plain looking at him were very, very different, and the fact that Eddie was able to do both with the same level of interest was really starting to bug him.

“We want to play with you a lot more,” Sally repeated, following Eddie's gaze before looking back to him. “Don't you want to play with us?”

He bit his lip and he nodded, feeling more like a kid with each passing second. This was almost too much for him to process at once, but he wasn't going to back out now and _prove_ he was a kid. He nodded shyly, then remembered that he was _not_ _shy_ , and threw in a smirk as if to say he was up for absolutely anything. And he was; whatever Sally had in mind for him, he would do it, no matter what.

“Alright, then, how about you boys kiss each other for me?” she asked, and he wished he could go back on his last thought.

Hollis didn't look any more pleased than Eddie felt, and the both of them were blushing as they threw out their weak protests, only growing weaker as they watched the look on Sally's face. They both said things about how they were only in this for her, how they weren't queer, how that was just too much, and she just kept staring at them, and when they both fell silent, she raised a brow as if to say,  _Are you done?_

“It's just a kiss,” she said, as if that made it all better. “And it's for me. Come on, you have no idea how much I'd _love_ to see that.” They both knew what she was doing, and Eddie knew that he was gonna fall for it even as he told himself not to. Sally wanted it, and if he didn't catch himself quick enough, sometimes he started to think that he wanted it too.

It was as if Sally could tell that was what he was thinking, too, because she turned to Hollis and said, “Come on, won't you do it?” as if she already knew that Eddie didn't need any further convincing. Hollis opened his mouth to protest again, but she smiled at him, warm and encouraging, and he sighed and nodded. Eddie honestly couldn't blame him for falling for that one. “Alright, then lay one on him!” she declared, her smile shifting to one of pure glee.

Hollis hesitated for a second before he began to move, and Eddie panicked, saying, “Wait! There's just one...” He trailed off and they stared at him, waiting for him to go on, and he began to regret speaking up as he said what was on his mind. “I don't want...this is gonna be my first...just...not with  _him_ .”

It took the two of them a moment to piece together a meaning based on what he said, and he would have given anything to be able to wipe the knowing grin off Hollis' face when he put two and two together. And Sally's fake sympathy wasn't much better as she cooed, “You poor thing. Never kissed  _anyone_ before? Well, I guess I'm not cruel enough to make you waste it...”

Pushing Hollis out of the way, she closed the distance between her and Eddie, and he barely had a chance to register the fact that a very naked Sally Jupiter was coming at him before she had her lips on his and he forgot pretty much everything, his own name included. She dug her nails into his shoulders where she held onto him, and her lips were soft against his, and it was everything he'd ever thought it was, or maybe better.

But it was over too soon, and she was pulling back before he was ready. Leaning after her pathetically, Eddie flinched back when she giggled, embarrassed. She took that opportunity to say, “Look at him, Hollis. He's desperate for more, so why don't we switch out so you can give it to him?”

This time, Hollis didn't hesitate as much, having had enough time to prepare himself for what he was about to do. Eddie took a few deep breaths, telling himself that it didn't mean anything that he was getting so fucking hard again, that it was just because of Sally, that he wasn't excited for this part at all. This part was stupid, he hated this part, he was just doing it for Sally, and he wasn't going to like it one bit.

The older man's lips were almost as soft as Sally's, but he was less sure of himself than she had been, and Eddie stood frozen, unable to do anything in response as Hollis began to ease into it. Wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck- despite the age difference, Eddie was still a little bit taller- he gave a soft moan that surprised the both of them, and then Eddie wrapped his own around the man's shoulders and finally began to return his kiss in earnest.

Eddie was the next to moan, and he couldn't help doing it again and again, and then Hollis' tongue was in his mouth because he'd left him an opening. Sally hadn't even taken things this far, but Eddie couldn't say he minded that Hollis was, even though he really, really wanted to say that. He wanted to mind quite a bit, but he didn't, and he gave the other man's lip a little nip as they broke their kiss.

Sally gave them a wild round of applause and they sprung back from one another, looking off in opposite directions and scowling. “That sure was something, boys,” she cheered. “Now, Eddie, since you've been so good for me, I want you to get undressed. It's your turn.” His heart caught in his throat at her words, and even if this was just another trick of hers, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He pulled off his other glove and then sat down on the ground to remove his boots, feeling a little self-conscious as he did. They'd been completely exposed this whole time, but now that he was going to be put on equal ground, he felt nervous. It was stupid, considering they had just watched him pleasure himself, but when he stood back up and began to remove his costume, he kept his eyes trained on the ground.

His little, purple mask didn't do much good to conceal his identity when they already knew his name anyway, but if she didn't ask him to take it off, he wouldn't. It offered him no real protection, but he felt just a little bit less exposed when he left it on, and once again, he remembered seeing his face in his reflection, remembered how he imagined himself looking while they watched him, and now he imagined his face when he fucked Sally for the first time. It just seemed right for the mask to be part of things again.

“You've watched what Hollis does to me for so long. Do you think you can handle trying it for yourself?” asked Sally, already leaning back on the table and holding out her arms, inviting him.

Eddie went to stand in front of her, just like Hollis always did, and Sally hopped up to sit on the table, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in a bit closer. He gulped as his tip brushed against her; it was his first time, but that went without saying. She gave him a reassuring look and he steeled himself before he began to push himself inside of her.

“There we go,” she murmured, but he could hardly make out was she was saying, he was so goddamn overwhelmed. He may have gotten to know his own hand a _lot_ , but that was all he had ever known before, and there was absolutely no comparison. The noise he made was higher pitched than he would have liked, and so goddamn needy that he was instantly humiliated to have ever made it in the first place.

And that was all he needed to  _really_ get him going, for whatever reason. He would never understand why that drove him so much, but it did, and he tipped his head back as he fucked her, not holding back his noises this time. His actions weren't what he would call shameless, though he was sure they appeared that way, and Sally was right underneath him, able to see every bit of it while Hollis watched nearby. Was it weird that he really wished he could see his reflection right now?

But even if he couldn't, there was something much more worth looking at that he was missing out on, and he opened his eyes and looked back down at Sally, grinning up at him as he thrust into her. He was sure that he was a little clumsy about it, but if it wasn't as good as she was used to, she was being a good sport about it, at the very least, and when she moaned for him, it was almost more than he could handle.

Sally, as if reading his mind, said, “Let me know before you come, okay? I don't want you to finish just yet.”

“Yeah,” said Eddie, barely coherent. He was already cutting it close, but he didn't want to stop fucking her until he absolutely had to. It was something he had wanted for so long, and he had wanted it more than anything, and if he could make it last just a little bit longer, he would do whatever it took.

He was only human, however, and he was young and it was his first time, and it felt like it was too soon when he was forced to mutter, “Now,” and pull out of her, standing back on shaky legs and trying to catch his breath. He needed to finish so badly, wanted back inside of her so much that he felt like he could cry, but he didn't. Instead, he looked down because he wasn't sure where else to look, and waited for one of them to say something.

“What's next?” he finally asked, when the both of them remained silent. He looked up to see Hollis looking just as confused and curious as he felt, and Sally with a mischievous grin that terrified and excited him all at once.

“When you're calm enough that you think you won't lose it right away, I'm going to have Hollis suck you off,” she replied as if it were that simple, and, knowing how willing they had been to go along with her every plan thus far, it probably was.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just being really self-indulgent and I do not care. I've had a shitty week, and this was how I chose to relieve my stress.

Neither of them was going to complain, that much was clear. No matter how much they both wanted to protest that that was too much, that kissing was one thing but this was another, they couldn't. It was what Sally wanted, after all; that was becoming a very convenient excuse, not like Eddie would admit it was an excuse.

"Wait," said Sally, looking deep in thought for a moment. "There's something I forgot about." Standing up, she went over to Eddie and pinched his ass with a giggle, the giggle turning into a full blown laugh when he yelped in surprise. "Just look at it, Hollis. Absolutely perfect, right?"

"Jesus, Sally," the older man muttered, embarrassed, but Eddie looked over his shoulder to see that he was staring all the same. He blushed and looked back forward, not sure how he felt about being appraised like this.

"Come on. Man or not, you have to admit it's something special," she teased. "And, man or woman, from what I've heard, fucking it would feel pretty good. What do you say?" Eddie yelped again, this time more in protest but definitely still in surprise, and she gave him a pat. "Don't worry, not today. We won't take things that far just yet, but I think we should at least try to get you ready for the future. And there _will_ be a future, right boys?"

What else could they do but nod as she went for her purse? And of course she was prepared for this, because she must have been planning this part all along. She looked between the small jar of lubricant and Hollis, as if debating, and then said, "How weird would it be if we both helped him? I'm asking seriously, Hollis. Would you like to try it together?"

"Hey!" said Eddie, his first word on the subject. "What about what I want?"

"Are you telling me you don't want it?" she asked. He shook his head before he even really had time to think about it. "Good. Hollis, what do you say?"

"Yeah, we can..." He paused, blushing. "We can work together."

"Good, good. I'm not sure how it'll go, since I've never tried this before, but we'll see. First time for everything, right?" she asked cheerfully, and Eddie was once again made both excited and terrified by her smile.

He was instructed to bend over the table and relax, and though he did the former without any trouble, the latter was a bit much for him, all things considered. It was hard not to be tense when he knew what was coming, and he wasn't sure why he hadn't told them to cut it out already. He could get out of this if he really wanted to; he doubted they would keep going if he said no, and even if they didn't, he could fight them off, no problem. But he didn't do either of those things because he was so fucked up, and he needed this really bad.

When he felt a small, slick finger- Sally's, he assumed- he tensed up immediately, without even meaning to, and had to take several deep breaths to manage to relax again. She murmured something about it being okay, and though she was encouraging him, her tone was almost condescending, and that turned him on so much more than it should. Sally was slow and gentle, at the very least, taking her time to work her finger inside of him.

Because her finger was so slender, it didn't hurt too badly and was more of a mild irritation, but it felt plain weird and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. But the fact that he hadn't protested it and that he hadn't protested her suggestion that there would be a lot more to come in the future said a lot about him, and even if he didn't allow himself to think about it, it was still there and he would have to face it someday. Whatever there was between him and Hollis, whatever it was that Sally had started, he would have to face someday, but right now, all he cared about was getting through this.

The first time she hooked her finger, he let out a strangled noise that would have been a squeal if he hadn't caught himself, and it hurt and it felt weird, but beneath all of that there was something pleasurable to it, and Eddie bit his lip. Sally kept that up for a little while before inviting Hollis over, and then Eddie knew that things were really about to get weird. They spent some time trying to figure out their angles or whatever, and there was a lot of shifting as Hollis tried to get his hand in beside Sally's.

In the end, they somehow managed to figure it out, and then Hollis was trying to work his own finger in. This was a bit more painful, both because Eddie was being stretched further and because of the awkwardness of the two of them trying to work together with it. For a moment, all Eddie could do was grit his teeth and try to think about anything else. He could endure it, he could endure a hell of a lot worse pain than this, but he didn't want to show either of them that it was taking a lot out of him to try to relax. The two of them kept laughing as they tried to work around one another, as if it were a three legged race or some other stupid partner game.

Finally, they seemed to work something out, and when they hooked their fingers in unison, Eddie nearly burst into tears, because it still really hurt and because they had their fingers in his ass and he liked it, and he was such a fucking faggot and he didn't know when the hell that had happened. He bit his lip so hard he was afraid he'd tear through it and blinked back tears, determined to make it through this without letting them see how much this was getting to him.

This went on for a lot longer than he was comfortable with, but once he accidentally let a whimper escape, they knew he liked it and Sally seemed to insist on relentlessness. If Eddie weren't so confused about his own feelings, and if he were not slowly learning how much he enjoyed his own humiliation, he would have lashed out at the two of them by now, but he just sat there and took it, feeling pathetic.

“I think we've given him enough of a workout,” Sally said at last. “The poor thing.” She was the first to slowly remove her finger, and for the brief moment that it was just Hollis, Eddie flushed and tried hard not to think about it. And then it was over, and he had an entirely new battle to face.

“You should turn around so you're facing us on the table,” said Sally. “And, Hollis, it's time for Eddie to get rewarded for this, and don't you worry. You've been very patient for all of this, so you're getting rewarded too.”

With Eddie sitting up on the table, Hollis had to kneel in front of it, and when Sally got beneath the table, it was clear what she planned to do. Eddie almost wished he had a better angle to watch them, but he was sure that if he asked to do that someday, that they would probably comply. The only problem there would be getting up the nerve to actually ask, and he couldn't remember when he had begun to accept the fact that this arrangement was happening, or when he had stopped trying to remind himself that all of this was just for Sally.

He let out a sharp breath when Hollis wrapped his lips around his cock, almost throwing his head back and unable to keep quiet. They liked it when he moaned like a little slut- and, Christ, when had he started calling himself that and _liking_ it? This was so fucked up- and he liked it when he knew they were listening to him. Hollis had never done something like this before, but Eddie had never had this done to him, but the older man had to at least be a little bit good at it for it to feel this way.

Eddie closed his eyes and thought about Sally doing this to Hollis, and then pretended it was Sally sucking him off for a moment, because even if he couldn't deny that he liked it from Hollis, he would never stop wanting everything he could possibly have from her. She was something else, and if he'd thought he'd loved her  _before_ all of this, that was nothing compared to how he felt now. He had never known just how much he needed her to put him in his place before.

Hollis sometimes moaned around him, and that felt really weird but really good, and Eddie tangled his fingers in his hair without thinking and gave a sharp tug. He saw Hollis wince, but he didn't stop and didn't ask Eddie to stop, so if he didn't like it, he sure wasn't saying anything about it, and Eddie wondered if he would like having his own hair pulled. It was yet another thing he never would have considered, but he started to bring a hand up to experiment, but hesitated at the last second. Trying it on himself would be just a bit too embarrassing, even for him, and instead, he touched at his mask, reminding himself that it was there.

“I can't...” he mumbled, when he knew that he was reaching his limits again. Hollis pulled back and looked up at him, and for the moment that they locked eyes, Eddie wasn't sure what to think, but then Hollis was standing up, helping Sally out from under the table.

Without a word, they stepped back and then Sally dropped to her knees and went back to sucking Hollis, a hand between her legs. They were giving Eddie one last show to finish him off while also taking care of themselves, and he blissfully finished himself with his hand before relaxing into the familiar activity of watching them together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! But probably not forever, as in I might write more stories within this continuity about them exploring stuff. I want Eddie to fully come to terms with his kinks and I want him to get fucked by Hollis, and idk. Maybe someday.


End file.
